NARUTO: Puppy Love
by Yanase
Summary: "...How many bottles of gel does he use?" "How should I know, Obito?" Inzuka Madoka gave her teammate and bestfriend an odd look before glancing back to the sparing match between Kakashi and three year-old-Itachi. It was funny how Kakashi kept getting pushed back and even Obito shared her amusment but now her mind was traveling to the hair gel question, "Damn it, Obit!"Darn Uchiha.


**Yuri: **Okay for those who have indeed seen this on my old profile **The Fool Arcana **I have indeed moved it here now. But yes this idea was inspired from when **Silver-Queen **and I used to speak over MSN and I barley get to talk to her now sadly since whenever I am on MSN she seems not to be on lol...also she is very busy from what I got from her in the last PM we shared (Not sure when) but at least she is updating when she can! I know three others like that...I miss them all le-sigh. The idea really is an Inuzuka OC since there are many Uchiha, Hyuga, and apparently Yamanaka OCs out there. I read a good one with a Yuuhei OC who was teammates with Yaguya (Third Mizukage I believe) But the focus was on a blind OC and Aoba is the sensei. Lemme tell you it is awesome...um ...forgot what it is called damn but I think it is in the Rare Gems OC Naruto community...er anyways onto the short start!

* * *

It was a fine day in Konoha, Namikaze Minato thought as he walked towards the meeting place where his genin squad waited. All was right with the world today...is what he thought before he arrived to see the two boys of the team in another verbal match with the only female edging them on. Face meet palm he thought with a fond if not already tired smile, "Hello you three."

Inuzuka Madoka paused her cheering hearing her sensei before sharing a look with Toshizo, "Oh sensei is here." Holding her arms out, Toshizo gave a bark and in a flash of white and fluff the nin-dog was in her arms as she gave a fanged grin, "Yo."

Kakashi and Obito both paused before slowly looking over to their sensei. Damn they got caught again! They would be lectured.

"Do I really need to teach you both another lesson which will result in two things…." Minato held up one finger with a stern expression, "Both of you bruised and sore." He then held up a second finger, "Second will of course be Madoka and myself lecturing on teamwork." Glancing at Madoka he couldn't help but sigh as she was just staring at Kakashi's hair, "Madoka…?"

"…Dude how much gel do you use?"

The three men of the team could only gaze at her blankly. Did she do this on purpose or was she a bit …not right in the head?

Minato sighed, "And obviously I need to give Madoka another lecture on attention spans. Seriously, guys."* they have been a team for almost four months now and it was still a bit hectic. They've already had twenty D-Rank missions and to him they were not ready for C-Rank.

* * *

After receiving their mission which turned out to be babysitting—the little kid in question was three year old Uchiha Itachi cousin to Obito.

"Minato-kun thank you! Kushina and I have a shopping day so this is really wonderful!" Mikoto gave a smile to her best friends husband before grabbing her bag and giving Itachi a kiss on the cheek, "Be good…cousin Obito is here.

Holding his teddy bear, Itachi gave a small nod to his mother before peering up at the three genin with a curious expression, "Obito-nii…"

It was then Madoka let out a squeal (she would so be teased later for it) as she stared at the little Uchiha before scooping him in a hug, "Oh! Obito! He is just adorable!" nuzzling her cheek against the little Itachi she giggled.

Itachi hugged back around Madoka's neck as much as he could, light flush on his little cheeks, "…Itachi…" he introduced softly as he peered.

"Inuzuka Madoka."

Kakashi felt a slight headache coming on as he watched their normally very loud, boyish female teammate cuddling the young kid. Turning to Obito he gave a bodily twitch at the expression, "Oi…"

"Itachi! Stop hugging her like that!"

Minato exchanged looks with Kakashi as they watched the events unfold; both cringed as Toshizo gave a bark and bite Obito right on the ass. It was then they learned…never try to get in the way of Madoka and Itachi bonding time. It will result in a bite to the ass.

After the first two hours Minato had left to get the missing ingredients to cook dinner with, leaving Obito, Kakashi, and Madoka in charge of Itachi.

Currently Itachi was beating Kakashi in a game of Go, while sitting on Madoka's lap. And with one final move he had won, "I win."

"Pft…beaten by a three year old." Obito who sat next to Kakashi nudged him in the shoulder with an amused smile.

"You lost too, Obito."

"Ack! Shhhh Madoka!"

Itachi glanced between the three a bit curious before tilting his head back to peer at Madoka, "…Dinner?"

"Ah! Okay! Kakashi you stay here with Itachi! Obito lets go start some dinner."

It was then Kakashi entered a staring contest with Itachi unsure what to do. This was a bit awkward for him…why did Madoka have to leave him in charge of this brat?

"…" Itachi gazed up at Kakashi with a slight dazed expression before holding his hand out, "…Thank…you…" grasping Kakashi's index finger with his small hand he gave a little eye smile.

It was then Kakashi figured this kid wasn't so bad…like other ones. Though he already had a killer grip.

All the while Madoka and Obito were peering around the doorway from kitchen to the living room. The two shared a grin at the cute scene before they took a picture and scurried back into the kitchen. This was going to be a real keeper.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

I noticed something recently...only Kiba, Tsume, and Hana have the triangle tattoos on their face within the Inuzuka clan so I suppose that means the head of the clan's family gets them? Well Madoka has it since she is Tsume's little sister. Anyways yes Rin is replaced but for those who are indeed caught up on Naruto...what happened to Rill will happen to Madoka but y'know some twists and turns and all that jazz...

Madoka and Kakashi barley get along actually...they might bond over the love of dogs though...

I still love Obito though 3 OBIIITOOO!


End file.
